1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated traction for skis on ice and snow; using a system that provides one method for back country skis, and an other method for snowmobile skis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas pneumatic powered technologies have come a long way in dependability; and some have sized down parts making them both compact, liter, and are performance proven, for use in micro size work application.
Winter sport technologies can benefit greatly from pneumatic parts, now that the small size need can be met.
In an other aspect power steering technologies are also evolving. Wherein electric power steering systems are pressing to compete with hydraulic power steering systems is one example.
A combination of electro-hydraulic systems are also evolving; one such example is described in: “the 13th Scandinavian International Conference on Fluid Power, SICFP2013, Jun. 3-5, 2013, Linkoping, Sweden (NOVEL ENERGY-SAVING-STEER-BY-WIRE SYSTEM FOR ARTICULATED STEERING VEHICLES: A COMPACT WHEEL LOADER CASE STUDY), Naseem Daher, Chuang Wang, and Monika Ivantysynova.
School of Mechanical engineering, Purdue University, West Lafayette, Ind., USA.” And included here as reference.
Snowmobiles have benefited greatly from new technologies in recent years; yet traction remains a problem, when turning a snowmobile especially on hard packed snow, and ice conditions; and even more so at higher speeds. Snowmobile skis tend to sheer in these condition; or if turning a sharp curve. Here again speed is a factor.
Or when turning in a slanted position on a slope. Some remedy for these problems is for the snowmobile driver to lean into the curve. What is needed is a
Snowmobile more suitably adapted to cut a curve (follow a curved trajectory line) and maintain more consistency with an inbounds center of gravity; then would a conventional snowmobile directional system. The stability of the snowmobile would also improved with the present embodiment since both skis of a snowmobile are leaning into the curve helping to keep the center of gravity from shifting all its pressure to the outward ski, causing an improved equilibrium of gravity between both skis. And therefore greater traction.